Misunderstood
by jessi0129
Summary: Continuation of recent story "Same To You Big Guy". Do not have to read to understand this story but is recommended. This is a about the difficulties Bruce and Tony must face when Betty comes to stay with them for a few days.
1. Chapter 1 : Doors in Asgard

**CHAPTER 1: Doors in Asgard.**

**TONY**

It has been two months since Bruce and I had finally told each other how we felt. We were in one of the labs at Stark Tower. Most of the team was living here now, including our new teammate Peter Parker, or as I like to call him, the bug man.

Bruce and I were just discussing the updates we planned to add to the suit. He was standing at one of the workbenches, while I was standing behind him with my chin rested on his shoulder as he explained some new ideas.

Jeez, was he adorable.

"Tony."

I honestly wasn't hearing much of what Bruce said. I was just listening to his soft and silky voice.

"Tony!"

I snapped my head up.

"What!" I yelled.

I turned to see Peter standing there looking irritated.

"Oh, hey bug man. What's up?"

"Can you pull yourself away from Brucey bear, for five minutes? I need your opinion on the shooters." Peter said.

"Ahh, so charlotte needs help with her web, does she?" I said as I slowly walked over to Peter.

"Yeah, and it looks like the great, green and powerful Oz still has the Tin Man's heart AND brain." Peter said raising an eyebrow and leaning to the side to look at Bruce behind me

"Touchy aren't we Parker?"

"Tony, just help Peter with the shooters, huh?" Bruce pleaded from behind me.

Bruce and Peter had become good friends. Bruce had more patience's with the youngster, than I did.

"No, Bruce its fine. I can deal with the Titanium Rangers jokes." Peter said.

I had to give the kid credit, he was quick-witted but I was still the master.

* * *

After I helped Spidey with his web-slingers, Bruce and I went to lunch. As we sat in the ground level restaurant Bruce said he needed to talk to me about something.

"Alright, shoot." I said.

"Well, Betty called…"

The moment her name was said, jealousy came rushing through my veins. This was obviously new to me because there weren't many things in my life I had to be jealous about. I knew Bruce, and Betty had not spoken for a few years, but I still didn't like the idea of her calling him.

"Oh? And, what did she have to say?" I replied.

"She just said that she wants to see me and that she misses me. I told her I was with someone else now and that I would have to talk to you about it."

"Well, do you want to see her Bruce?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. I do miss her, and I feel like I owe her some explanations."

I hated it, I hated it so much. But, I couldn't tell Bruce that. This is woman that helped save the man I love's life. I kind of owed her, and I trusted Bruce. Maybe, this was a good time to show it.

"Okay, baby. Go see her. Where is she at? Do you know?" I asked.

"Actually, she said she'd be coming to Manhattan this weekend for a convention."

This made me feel a bit better; I hated the idea of Bruce traveling alone. He was a wanted man, and I didn't feel comfortable without him right by my side.

"Oh? Well, where is she staying? She can stay at the tower if she wants. Most of the nicer hotels are still being rebuilt."

Both, concern and confusion flashed a crossed Bruce's face. But, before he could speak I interjected.

"Look, I know what you are thinking. Ex-girlfriend and boyfriend under the same roof, it'll be awkward and uncomfortable for you. I get it, but I insist she stay. She means a lot to you, which in turn means that she means a lot to me too. Call her baby. Tell her she is welcome to stay with us over the weekend."

* * *

**BRUCE**

At first I was completely shocked by what Tony had said, it seemed out of character. But, everything Tony had been doing lately was out of character. My shock then melted into heart bursting love. This was just another item to add to the already long list of reasons as to why I was in love with Tony Stark.

Reaching a crossed the table, I placed my hand on his.

"Tony, have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Yes, but please, do tell me again." Tony said with a grin.

* * *

Later that evening Tony and I headed to the Avengers common room to relax.

Thor and Jane were nestled on the couch watching The Notebook.

Clint and Natasha were in a heated game of Cards Against Humanity with Coulson and Cap.

Peter was at the table doing homework.

Thor was the first to notice our entrance.

"Ahh, Stark, Banner. Nice to see you." Thor said.

"Yeah, you too muscles." Tony replied.

I walked over to where they were sitting and made myself comfortable in one of the leather seats. After getting a drink Tony made his way over to me and sat on ground in between my legs, resting his head on my knee.

By the time The Notebook was finished everyone had made themselves comfortable in front of the television. Thor then switched the channel and we started watching the first Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Out of all the Pirates, this one's my favorite" said Natasha.

"Oh, you got a thing for dirty, sweaty pirates?" Barton teased.

"When they look like Johnny Depp, I do." She replied.

This caused a soft conversation to develop amoung the friends. I just sat and listened until I felt Tony turn and look at me.

"Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

When I made eye contact with Tony my heart skipped a beat. Apparently, he had fallen asleep while watching the movie which caused him to have sleepy, heavy eyes. He looked absolutely adorable.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed baby. I'm exhausted. You coming?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll go with you."

* * *

**TONY**

I was exhausted, and really wanted to sleep but when Bruce looked at me with those eyes all I could think about was making love to him.

Once in the bedroom I acted as if it were a normal night and that I was getting ready for bed with no other intentions but to sleep. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face, when I came out Bruce was already in bed, reading.

I slid into bed next to him, cuddling up to his side and started kissing his neck.

"Tony, baby. What are you doing? I thought you were tired. Besides we have to up early to pick up Betty" Bruce said.

"Well. I. Have. This. Amazingly attractive boyfriend. Who I. For some reason. Can't keep. My hands. Off. Of." Tony said between kisses.

Bruce laughed and gave in. We started kissing and touching softly. It wasn't until Bruce started rubbing me through the fabric of my pajama pants that we started to get rough.

* * *

**BRUCE**

When it came to sex with Tony Stark, I really didn't have much control. I wasn't ever really an assertive person, so when it came to sex I didn't have much confidence. But, with Tony it was completely different, I wanted to please him so badly, and he turned me on so much, it was like I was a completely different person. Which, let's be honest was a scenario I was kind of use to.

Tony began to climb on top of me, ripping off my shirt and throwing to the ground. He then took off his and then slid his body down mine, and back up. We kissed more.

I had noticed that I was always the one on bottom and that Tony always had control. So, tonight I decided to change that, I flipped Tony on to his back and unbuttoned his pants. While sliding his pants down, I kissed and licked down the length of his torso.

When I removed my pants, and discarded them to the ground, I used my legs to separate Tony's. I wasn't feeling foreplay tonight. I was dead set on finally fucking Tony, instead of him fucking me.

I could see that he was nervous. While leaning down and kissing him, I positioned myself at Tony's entrance, and then slowly slide into him. I went deliciously slow, so Tony could feel every inch of me.

"Bruce… baby." Tony moaned.

I love when he says my name that way; it sends tingles up my body. I then started my slow thrusts.

Tony wrapped his legs around me, to help bring my length deeper. Tony was gripping my wrists that I was holding myself up with, next to his head. We both moaned and gasped as we continued our slow, tantalizing love-making.

"God, Bruce could you feel any better inside me?" Tony asked in the sexiest voice ever.

I couldn't bring myself to answer in words, so I decided to answer by speeding up my rhythm.

It was at that moment that Thor stormed through the door.

* * *

**TONY**

"Tony! Bruce! You must come and see…" Thor trailed off.

"What the fuck?! Thor, seriously?" Tony yelled.

"Oh, my friends I am sorry for the intrusion." Thor apologized, wide-eyed. "Uh, Master Banner are you alright?"

I immediately looked at the man above me. His eyes blazing green, he had a death glare locked on Thor. I reached up to his face, and force him to look at me.

"Bruce, look at me. It's okay. It's just Thor. He didn't mean to frighten you." I said then shooting a glaring look at Thor. "Babe, it's alright. Breathe, and try to calm down. Focus on me."

Bruce's eyes were still blazing; his veins were pulsing dark green. Thor had obviously scared Bruce enough to cause his heart rate to spike even more than it already was.

"Come on baby. Come back to me." I pleaded.

Thor was still at the door, he looked ready to fight the Hulk if need be.

"Do you have doors in Asgard?" I snapped.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Thor responded. Eyes still focused on Bruce.

"Just wondering if you had ever heard of knocking?!"

I was still holding Bruce's face in my hands. His breathing began to steady, and the green in his eyes receded, as if it were snake venom being sucked from his veins. Once, his eyes were back to their original color Bruce, shuddered and gasped in a few breaths.

"Banner, you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah… I… I'm fine." Bruce responded.

"I am sorry, for causing the large green one to believe you were in danger, my friend." Thor said.

Bruce immediately looked up at the god in our doorway, wide-eyed. Then down to me and then to where our bodies were still connected in an intimate way. He then pulled back quickly, and scrambled to a less compromising position.

"Uh, yeah. The Viking wanted to show us something." I said.

"No, my dear friends. The opportunity has now passed." Thor responded.

"Oh, great. Thanks for nothing, Thor." Rolling my eyes at him.

Thor grimaced, apologized again and then was gone.

"We aren't finishing are we?" I asked Bruce.

"Uh, no. I'm now extremely exhausted for having to internally fight off a green giant."

And, with that Bruce crawled to my side, his front to my back. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. We fell asleep this way.


	2. Chapter 2 : Visibly Angry

**CHAPTER 2: Visibly Angry**

**BRUCE**

We were in the airport waiting for Betty's plane to land. Tony was being bombarded by people asking for pictures and autographs. I was comfortable sitting at a table in the coffee shop, working on an equation on my Stark Tablet.

"Bruce!"

I looked up to see Betty standing there with a face splitting grin. I'm sure I looked no different. I jumped up and she ran into my arms. It was so nice seeing her, smelling her familiar perfume. It wasn't until after pulling away from the embrace that I noticed the tears running down her face.

"Oh, no Betty. Shhh, please. Don't. Don't cry." I try to comfort her by wiping the tears away with my thumbs.

"I'm sorry. I, I just missed you so much. It's been hell not knowing if you are alive or dead. Which I know is a stupid thing to worry about since, you know, you have the best armour in the world." We both laughed.

Sighing. "I missed you too, Betty" I responded with a weary smile.

"So, where is Tony?" Betty asked, in a perkier voice.

"Ha. Oh, he's the one being hounded for pictures, over there." I said. Pointing to my poor boyfriend, who was being attacked by hundreds of kids.

Laughing. "Well, I guess we better go save him."

* * *

"Hey guys. We're back, and i have someone I'd like you all to meet." I announced upon walking out of the elevator into the main living room.

Clint and Natasha were seated at the table obviously going over S.H.E.I.L.D. files.

Thor popped his head out from behind the refrigerator, with a grin full of food.

Cap and Coulson came strolling down the hallway.

And, Peter came swinging through the window, landing on the ceiling, then finally dropping to the floor.

"Ya know, beetle juice. You're starting to show off more than me." Tony said walking past where Betty and I were standing and putting his arm around Parkers shoulders.

"Steve, Coulson, Peter. This is Betty Ross. Betty, Steve is the famous Captain America. Coulson is our favorite S.H.E.I.L.D. agent. And, Peter… Well Peter is Spider-Man" I said. "The one in the fridge is Thor, he's a Norse-God and the two at the table are Natasha and Clint, super-scary spies."

"Nice to meet you." Betty responded.

"So, you're the first to ever fall in love with the beast?" Barton asked Betty. Natasha smacked him. "Ow."

I winced and glanced at Betty to see he reaction. She was looking at Clint with a small smirk on her face. Then she turned and looked at me.

"I guess so." She replied. Clint raised an eyebrow at her.

I wrapped my arm around Betty's shoulders.

"Clint, She's one of my best friends be nice to her." Then making my voice even more serious and letting my eyes flex a little green. "And, if you don't… Well, I'll let the Hulk beat up on puny bird-man"

Looking shocked. "Whoa, Bruce. Did you do that on purpose?" Betty asked. Snapping me back to normal.

"Uh, yeah why?" I said shaking my head.

"Well, back when we were together you would have never dared to bring the Hulk forward around anyone."

"That's because Bruce has learned to control the-" Steve said interrupted by Tony

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Green Giant."

Steve shot Tony a look then continued. "The Hulk. He's done really well, and we are really proud of him." Slapping me on the back with more force than necessary.

* * *

**TONY**

Was it me? Or was I the only one that found it weird that my boyfriend was standing there with his arm wrapped causally around his ex-girlfriends shoulders?

I couldn't take it anymore. The big green was creeping into my body. (not the one I would allow, the other one, envy.) I'm sure if my eyes could flex green, they'd be blazing right about now.

"Yup, we are all so proud of Bruciekins but if you don't mind, I'm gonna head down to my lab. Multi-billion dollar company owner here, gotta work so we can keep up with Point Breaks appetite." I said, pointing a thumb at Thor, who was still devouring the fridge.

I saw a frown grow across Bruce's face as I walked to the elevator. I didn't really care at the moment, I was pissed.

"Oh" I said, stopping and turning to Peter. "Webster, you mind joining me? Got some suggestions on your silly string."

Peter looked at Bruce, shrugged and came along.

* * *

I didn't know how long Peter and I had been down in lab when Bruce came bursting through the door.

"Peter, can you give Tony and I a moment alone?" Bruce snapped.

As Peter quickly fled to the door, I slowly turned my chair around, and folded my hands in my lap. Waiting for Bruce to start talking.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He yelled.

"You know, Bruce, the doctor said that you should avoid stress-"

"Don't you fucking dare joke around with me Anthony Stark."

Bruce was visibly upset. He was shaking, breathing ragged. He had his hands gripped into fists down at his sides.

I began to slowly turn my chair around, when Bruce rushed over and swirled me back around. He was inches from my face. His green eyes searing into mine. If I wasn't so upset, I would've been turned on by it.

"Tony. What the fuck is up? Why were so you cold and callas towards Betty and me" Bruce said. His voice becoming a bit deeper than normal, obviously the Hulk's own voice seeping through.

I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"Maybe, it's because you have had no regard toward my feelings since Betty got here!" I yelled. "Since the moment she got off that plane, you have been hanging all over her like a pair of drapes! Sorry, that it bothers me to see my boyfriend more publicly affectionate with his ex, than he has ever been with me!"

Bruce was still hovered over me. He didn't say anything, but still visibly angry.

"Look," I said in a calmer, but shaky voice. "I'm not talking to you about this while you're angry and the Hulk is threatening to enter the conversation. So, why don't you just go and leave me alone." Waving Bruce away.

When he didn't move I pushed his hands off the arms of my chair and spun around, picking up my tablet, while telling Jarvis to play Black Sabbaths Iron Man at an extremely high volume, just to come off even more arrogant, than usual.

I never heard Bruce leave, but after a few minutes I figured he was gone so I sat my tablet down and held my head in my hands.

* * *

**BRUCE**

After leaving Tony's lab I immediately went to the Hulk room and let him loose to blow off some steam.

I woke up to Cap banging on the door. I hurriedly put on the extra clothes that had been in the room, and opened the door.

"Bruce, we need you. Fury called, there's an attack on Brooklyn."

"Uh, okay. Let's go."

As we rode the jet I sat sulking for several reasons. One, because transforming more than once in a day was severely painful and exhausting. Two, was because I was still frustrated with Tony.

"You alright, Banner?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just really not looking forward to transforming again."

"Again?"

"Uhh, yeah, I kind of let Hulk loose for a bit. Needed to let off some steam." I shrugged. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thor and Peter glance at each other in confusion.

"I'm surprised we didn't hear you." Natasha said, raising an eyebrow. "Or, feel you for that matter."

"_Guys, I'm here. This looks like it could get ugly"_ Iron Man said over the comm.

"_We'll be there soon Stark, don't do anything stupid" _Steve replied.

"_Awe, Come on Cap. Don't you trust me at all?"_

When we arrived on the scene and stepped out of the jet, we were immediately met by Iron Man speeding past above our heads.

_"Good of you to show up" _Iron Man snapped through the ear piece.

_"Stark, I told you to wait." _Steve barked

"_Hey, they came after me, and I wasn't gonna sit and let it happen"_

Iron Man was zooming left and right, shooting missiles and repulsor blasts at the invaders, while Cap was giving orders. I hadn't transformed yet, delaying it as much as possible.

It wasn't till Rogers was done giving orders that I saw a large missile headed straight for Tony.

"Tony!" I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3 : I'm Throwing A Party

**Chapter 3 : I'm Throwing A Party**

**TONY**

I was in the middle of a war zone, the rest of the team had finally showed up. It was getting harder for me to hold them off on my own. Blasts, and screams filling my ears. I was internally cursing Cap for taking forever on giving orders, when I heard Bruce scream my name.

"Tony!"

I immediately spun around, and saw a giant missile headed straight towards me. I could see Bruce leap into the air, transforming in mid-air. He reached me and cradled me into his torso right before the missile hit his large green back.

We fell to the ground, Hulk protecting me from impact just like he did during the Chitauri battle. Once I caught my breath I looked up into the big green eyes that temporarily occupied my boyfriends.

"Thanks, big guy." I smiled.

Before, I could crawl from him, Hulk threw/tossed me off into Thor's arms.

Then we were back into battle.

* * *

The fight was over and Bruce had transformed back. We were all riding the jet back to New York, including myself. I was too exhausted to fly back in the suit.

Thor was sprawled out like a star fish on the floor with Mjolnir in hand.

Parker was hanging upside down in his web, in the right corner.

Natasha and Clint were both sitting across from me, leaning on each other, dozing in and out of sleep.

Cap was sitting in the seat beside me, staring blankly into space.

Bruce was lying down next to me with his head in my lap. He hadn't chosen this spot consciously. I'm sure if he had been more aware of what going on he would have chosen to sit as far away from me as possible.

"Tony, why did Bruce say he hand transformed at the Tower earlier to let Hulk burn off some frustration?" Peter asked suddenly. It made me jump because I was under the impression he was sleep, up in his web.

"Jesus, I don't know. Don't do that shit, you and Natasha really creep me out when you do that."

"Did you say or do something to him?" Clint interjected. I glared at him.

"You of all people Barton? You always have some smart ass comment to say. Maybe, it was you, who pissed him-"

"Tony," Steve interrupted. "You were quiet cold towards him when you guys arrived back from the airport with Betty."

I told them that it was nothing, and that I was just in a bad mood. They didn't buy it, and continued to hound me about it. Twenty minutes had passed and they still were trying to get me to talk. That's when I had, had enough and opened up the back hatch of the jet.

"Where are you going?" Steve hollered over the roar of the wind.

"To the tower." I yelled, jetting out the back.

When I finally made it back to the Tower, I dropped down on the landing pad and began to make my way inside while the bots removed the suit. I could hear giggling and screaming, coming from inside.

When I walked in, I found Jane, Pepper, Darcy, Maria, Gwen, and Betty all grouped on the couch drinking champagne and talking.

"Oh, Tony! Hey! How'd everything go? Are you alright?" Pepper asked.

"Uh, hey Pep. Everyone's fine. What are you guys doing?" I replied, furrowing my brows.

"Uhh, well we were just talking but now I'm ogling." Darcy said, leaning over the back of the couch. Everyone rolled their eyes, including me.

"Tony, is Peter okay? I've been worried about him." Gwen asked, then turning to the girls. "Don't tell me, you guys have gotten use to your boyfriends being part of this crazy team?"

"He's fine" I replied walking to the bar to pour myself a drink.

"When I saw what had gone on up here a few months ago, I was completely beside myself, especially when reporters started talking about the Hulk. I hadn't seen or heard from Bruce for seven years, and then suddenly I see him on television fighting beside Iron Man and Captain America. It was a lot to take in, but I knew immediately that I wanted and needed to see him. I just didn't know how to go about it. I didn't want Bruce getting caught because of me. He was the best part of my life, and I really regret and hate the way it ended between us." Betty said, tears were streaming down her face by the time she finished. Everyone was glancing between Betty and me.

It felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach. Did Betty not care that I was standing right here? That I could hear her talking about my boyfriend in way that suggested that she still had romantic feelings for him…. Then it hit me, Bruce never told her. She didn't know Bruce and I were together. I then slammed the bottle of whiskey I was holding on to the table, making everyone jump.

"Well, Betty. Looks like you might have the chance to get him back." I said in a huff. Everyone's eyes snapping to me. "I'm gonna throw a party. I need to get drunk" I then stormed out of the room.

* * *

**BRUCE**

"Bruce. Hey, wake up. We're back at the Tower. Come on, let's get you inside." Steve said, hoisting me up.

I opened my eyes to a too bright light that caused my already intense headache to throb. I felt as if someone had wrung out my skin like a wet towel. As I stood up I leaned on Steve for support.

We then slowly made our way across the roof to the elevator, riding it down to the Avengers level.

When we walked into the living room I was struck by surprise to see a party in full swing, there was tons of people, booze, and loud music. I scanned the room and found Tony standing on the bar, obviously wasted.

"Awe, look who it is?" Tony announced over the microphone. "Everybody, please welcome my teammates and best friends to the party, the Avengers. Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor, Spider-Man and of course, the Hulk"

I immediately froze, and so did the rest of the team. No one knew who the Hulk was in human form, and we had intended to keep in that way. What was Tony playing at?

"Hey, DJ play me Shoot to Thrill, would ya?" Tony said.

Tony started dancing and singing the song with the most enthusiasm I had ever seen.

"All you women who want a man on the street, but don't know which way you wanna turn." Tony screamed into the microphone.

It was then when Thor and Peter walked past where I was still rooted to the floor. They grabbed some drinks made their way to where Gwen and Jane were dancing.

"Just keep a coming and put your hand out to me. 'Cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn"

I could see Betty, and Pepper dancing and talking. Natasha and Clint had found a place at the bar, and were making themselves drinks.

"I'm gonna take you down - down, down, down. So don't you fool around. I'm gonna put in a bullet, pull the trigger. Shoot to thrill, play to kill. Too many women with too many pills"

"Bruce, you alright?" Steve leaned over and asked me over the music.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, even though we both knew it was completely untrue.

Tony was now in the middle of the circle of people dancing with some blonde, I'm sure he had never met before. With that sight I stormed out of the room to the bedroom I stayed in before I moved into Tony's.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up I had a pounding headache. It felt like I was the one that stayed up getting wasted the night before. I slowly pulled myself out of bed and towards the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. I walked into the kitchen to see the girls curled up on the couch, and the guys all at the table eating, drinking or reading the newspaper.

"Oh, Bruce. Thank god you are okay." Betty gasped. Running and hugging me around the neck. Then she immediately pulled back and kissed me.

I was in complete and utter shock. I couldn't move to pull away, I was frozen where I stood.

Once she pulled away, I could see everyone staring wide-eyed and concerned.

"Uhh, Betty, I-"

"No, Bruce. Listen to me. I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry I didn't stay by your side. I should've gone after you, even if you didn't want me to. I let you live alone for too long, and I want to make it up to you. I feel guilty for not being there for you more. I want to be part of your life again, no matter how dangerous. I guess what I'm trying to say is… is that…I'm still in love with you Bruce Banner." Betty said with a weary smile.

I was frozen even more so than before, and so was everyone else. I literally had no idea what to say. I subconsciously had been waiting to hear that for 7 years. But, now I had Tony. He was the one that owned my heart, and I knew that. I suddenly was hit with a wave of guilt. I knew I should have told Betty the truth. I just didn't know how to tell the woman I use to love that I was in love with Tony Stark.

And with the thought of him made me search the room for his face. When I found him, Thor had his hand on Tony's shoulders keeping him from vacating his seat. His eyes searing into me, pain and anger screaming from every inch of his body.

"Betty, look. I appreciate everything you're trying to do, but there's something I've been meaning to tell you…" I said looking around at all the faces. "Well… I'm uhh…"

Come on, Banner. Just tell her, stop being a coward.

Swallowing hard. "I'm… I mean… Tony and I are… dating." I said nervously bouncing on my toes, and looking around the room at everyone.

Betty was staring at me as if I had slapped her in the face. She was standing there, not moving or breathing for a minute.

"Betty?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

She snapped out of her trance when she heard my voice.

"Uhh… Yeah." she said shaking her head, not looking me in the eyes. "Fine…I'm fine. I'm… I'm just gonna go."

She then started quickly walking out of the room but stopping before she made the door. She then turned, and looked straight at Tony.

"Tony, I… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean… I mean… I didn't know." Tears welling up in her eyes.

Everyone turned to look at Tony. He was standing with his head hung to the side, shaking it slowly, a smirk slowly growing across his face before he looked up at Betty.

"I don't blame you." He replied, then hit the button on his band calling for the suit.

And, with that Betty took off down the hallway, while Tony had the suit envelop him and take off out the balcony door.

I sighed and walked over to the couch, and flopped down next to Jane, my head leaned back on the top of the couch.


	4. Chapter 4 : Fire Starter, Riot Maker

**Chapter 4 : Fire Starter, Riot Maker, Moon Stricken, Animal in Need.**

**BRUCE**

I had apparently fallen asleep on the couch while watching the news. I woke up to the noise of people moving around the kitchen across the room. It was Pepper, Steve, and Peter.

"Hey, Bruce. You alright?" Pepper asked. Seating herself next to me.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little stressed." I replied with a weak smile. "Where's Tony?"

"He's in his lab." Peter said. Leaning across the bar in the kitchen. "I tried to go down there and see if he was alright, Jarvis just said that 'Sir, wishes to be alone for the rest of his miserable life' Whhhich leads me to believe that he's pissed about something." Peter shrugged.

I sighed, taking my glasses off and twisting them in my hands.

"Bruce, maybe you should go try to talk to him." Pepper pleaded. "You're the only one he'll remotely listen to."

"Yeah, but I'm also the one he's angry with." I said, rubbing my hands over my face vigorously.

"Well, Bruce you know. He kind of has a decent reason to be upset." Pepper said.

"I don't expect you to understand Pepper, but I have this issue that caused me to skip out on Betty pretty suddenly. This is the first time I've seen her since the Harlem incident." I said, sourly.

"Bruce, she's just trying to help." Steve said coming to sit next to his girlfriend.

It was still weird to see Steve and Pepper together, they were a fairly recent couple. And, I know that it still rubs Tony the wrong way, having Pepper, his best friend dating the guy his father resented him for not being.

"Yeah, Doc. You can't exactly hide behind the big guy in this situation." Clint said, while he and Natasha made their way into the room.

"I'm not hiding behind the Other Guy." I snapped.

"Pfft, please. Not to piss you off big hoss but, you do it all the time." Clint replied, perching himself on the bar by Peter. "Maybe, its time you take responsibility for the negative things that happen in your life. I understand that you have a crazy rage monster inside your head that you have to keep in check, but I mean the whole calm, collected, nice guy façade only lasts so long. We aren't blind, and we understand more of your situation than you think"

I was dumbfounded by the audacity Clint had in saying that he understood. (Actually, i shouldnt really be that surprised, Clint was always saying shit like that) But, the fact that he believes I am using the Hulk as an excuse to do and say horrible things to people? It was making me see green, literally. I couldn't control what came out of my mouth next.

"Everybody around me always think they know what's going on inside my mind, they think I'm Mr. Nice Guy all the time. How they say on Diary? You think you know, but you have no idea!" I hissed. "I'm insanity at its finest. A fire starter, riot maker, moon stricken, animal need, bad seed, untamable beast!"

**TONY**

I've been sitting here for; god knows how long staring at the same set of coding's for Jarvis' new functions I planned to install.

All I could think about was how hurt and betrayed I felt by Bruce. He had never lied to me before, and I never expected him to something like this. It made me question our whole relationship. He lied, _"I told her I was with someone else now and that I would have to talk to you about it"_ Why would he say that? Why was he hiding our relationship? Was he embarrassed? Or, was it that he was starting to fall for Betty again? Ugh, I hated all the thoughts, and possibilities, especially the one about him being embarrassed. That was absolutely out of the question, I thought. Laughing at myself for even considering it.

There was a knock at the door that startled me out of my thoughts. I whipped my body around knocking my bottle of whiskey on the floor, glass and amber liquid scattering the floor. Fuck, god dammit. That was my good stuff.

I looked up at the door and saw Bruce standing on the other side of the glass. Square shoulders, his feet set shoulder length apart, arms crossed at his chest, and a stern look on his face.

"What does he want?" I asked Jarvis.

A moment passed.

"Sir, Dr. Banner is not responding to my questions" Jarvis responded.

I already knew this because I was staring right him. His mouth never moved and neither did his glare.

I sighed. "Let him in." Turning back to my work.

With a whoosh the doors opened and Bruce stepped inside.

"Anthony." Bruce snapped.

"No one calls me that expect for dear ol'dad, and guess what he's dead. So, I guess that means that no one calls me that." I snapped back over my shoulder. "What do you want, Bruce?"

There was a moment of silence, but it was broken by the softest and sexiest voice I had ever heard. It began to make its way closer to my ears saying... "I just want to lay next to you for a while. You look so beautiful tonight. Your eyes are so lovely. Your mouth is so sweet. A lot of people misunderstand me. That's because they don't know me at all. But, you do. I just want to touch you, and hold you. I need you, god I need you. I love you so much."

Bruce's arms were wrapped around my waist when he was done, his lips touching my ear, and his breath sending tingles down my spine.

My body was rigid with want, need, and my internal fight to try to keep myself under control. I didn't want Bruce to know that he had truly gotten to me with his sweet words. I had to stand my ground and show him that he couldn't just come down to my lab and whisper in my ear and expect everything to be okay.

"You ever want something that you know you shouldn't have?" I asked, turning around to face him. "And, the more you know you shouldn't have it, the more you want it. And then one day… you get it, it's so good too. It's you, and when you're around me, I just feel so good… so good. But right now I just feel cold, so cold, right down to my bones." I said trying to sound as hurt as i felt, to intentionally make him feel bad.

I then got up from my chair and walked out of my lab, leaving Bruce with my words and his thoughts.

When I walked into the living room everyone was in what looked like an intense discussion... Well, up until they saw me walk in the room.

"Go on, you can keep talking about me. It's not like I listen to you anyways, why start now." I huffed walking over to the bar.

"Well, looks like Bruce didn't do much good talking to him" Clint sighed.

"Please, explain to me how you all think this is any of your business." I asked, pouring myself a large whiskey.

"Because, you and Bruce are supposed to the strong, happy couple. You know, like the Danny and Sandy, Rocky and Adrian, Luke and Leia, Corey and Topanga, Wall-E and Eva of the group." Clint said.

"Ah, Wall-E and Eva, that was a delightful love story." Thor smiled to himself.

"What I think Clint is trying to say Tony." Pepper said, after trying not to laugh at Thor. "Is that, you two are more than just boyfriends. He's your best friend and teammate, to lose him would cause you to lose a lot more than just someone you liked. You two love each other, and I think you owe it to both of you to hear him out, and let him explain why he didn't tell Betty."

"Ugh, fine. I'll talk to him tonight. But, right now, I'm going and taking a nap." I said, rolling my eyes and walking out.

**STEVE**

Tony left for his nap, leaving the rest of the group to discuss what we thought would be the next best thing to do if the two men's talk went south.

"I just really don't understand why Banner didn't tell Betty." I asked.

"Me either. But, he has to have some kind of reason. Banner, wouldn't just hurt Tony like that on purpose." Natasha said shaking her head and staring into space.

"Come on guys, think about it. Betty was Banner's first love. The person who was there for him after his accident. Then her father went crazy trying to capture Bruce, and still then Betty stood by him. I would think it would be hard to tell the person that you loved and hadn't seen for seven years, that you were with someone else, and that someone else happens to be a man. And, that man being Tony Stark doesn't exactly make it any easier. It actually complicate it even more." Peter said, shrugging.

I guess, it made sense, the quietest and most gentle man I had ever met was Bruce Banner. And, him being with Tony would have never crossed my mind, until they were together. If I thought about it, if I were to see Peggy today it would definitely be hard to tell her I was with someone else. I would never want her to feel as if I had just forgotten about her and the things she did for me. It's not that I would be ashamed of Pepper, its just that it would be a hard topic to bring up. Maybe, Bruce just didn't get the right opportunity to tell Betty. Hmm, Betty. Where is Betty?

"Guys? Where's Betty?" I asked.

"Last time I saw her she was in her room doing some reading" Jane replied.

"Hmm, okay. Well, I'm gonna go see how she is."

When I got to Betty's door I knocked a few times.

"Betty?"

No answer, I figured she may be asleep so I slowly opened the door, to as quiet as possible. I stuck my head through the crack to see that Betty was gone.

Huh, that's odd. I thought she was leaving in the morning?

I hurried back to the living room to let everyone know what I had or had not found.

"Guys, Betty's gone. She's not in her room." I announced.

"What do you mean? She's not suppose to leave until morning." Pepper asked in confusion.

"Maybe, she's with Bruce? I could go check."

"Sure, baby. He was in the lab last time I knew. You could also check his room." Pepper suggested.

With that I ran off to the lab, finding no one there. I was starting to get concerned, hopefully they had gone out of food or something. When I got to Bruce's room, I didn't even bother to knock, my nerves were getting the best of me. My heart sunk when I found an empty room. It was odd because Bruce usually tells someone he has left the tower just in case he ran into someone who had too much interest in him.

I ran back to the living room, officially concerned.

**TONY**

I had been laying in bed for only 20 minutes when Steve and Thor came bursting in my room.

"Whoa, hey. Thor! Didn't we have a discussion about knocking once before?!" I yelled, startling up in my bed.

"Tony, do you know where Bruce or Betty are? We can't find either of them, and Bruce isn't answering his phone." Steve said with great concern.

"I don't know. Maybe, they went out for pizza?" I said, flopping back on my pillow.

"Stark, this is serious Banner never-"

"Leaves without telling anyone, I know. But, he's with Betty he's fine. It's not like Ross…" I trailed off. Oh, god. The realization hit me that Betty had never went to that conference she was suppose to be involved in this weekend. With all the chaos going on, no one noticed she had never actually done what she had came here for. Unless her actual reason for being her was not the conference itself.

"Shit." I said, leaping out of bed and running straight to my closet. Throwing any clothing on I could find.

"What!" Steve said startled. "Do you know something we don't?"

"Yes, Betty never went to her conference." I replied, jumping while pulling on my pants.

"Were you meant to make an appearance?" Thor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, there never was a conference. Betty's reasons for being here were not for that conference. She's here to take Bruce back to General Ross."

"What? I thought Betty and her father didn't speak?" Steve asked even more confused.

"They didn't, but now they do. I looked into it the day before we picked her up. I didn't think much about it because, I thought even though she was on decent terms with her father, she still wouldn't turn Bruce over to him." I said, my starting to pound the more I thought about it. "Damn it, this is my fault. I should've been more cautious. Fuck. Come on. We need to go. Now"


	5. Chapter 5 : Abomination

**Chapter 5: Abomination**

**TONY**

"What!" Natasha shrieked. "You knew she had been in contact with her father recently and you still flew her happy ass out here!"

This was the first time anyone had seen an emotion out of Natasha. Her and Bruce and become close over the past couple of months, and it was showing.

"I'm sorry. Okay? But, Bruce really wanted to see her and I gave her the benefit of the doubt." I replied. "I'd like to believe that not every person in the world was after me, Bruce or anybody else in the god damn room."

"Guys, come on. We need to figure out where Bruce is okay." Peter said stepping in between Natasha and I. "Tony, can you track him and find his location?"

"Yeah, I can trace his gamma radiation signals like we did for the tesseract. But, I'm not as good at it as Bruce, thank god he radiates like a heating vent."

Peter and I made our way to lab discussing the steps needed to find Bruce's exact location.

**NATASHA**

"I can't believe Stark would be so irresponsible!" I snapped, pacing back and forth. "Especially, when it came to Bruce's safety."

"Look, Tasha. Calm down. Peter and Stark will get his location and we'll go get him. No muss, no fuss." Clint said trying to comfort me, but looking just as edgy as me.

"I just don't want to lose anyone on this team, Clint. This is first I've ever felt like I have a real family. I don't want to lose that, care for all of them." I whimpered.

I never let anyone in, show my emotions. Clint was the only one to see through me and know how hollow I was behind my flawless porcelain façade. I hid from the world just as much as Bruce did, which made it easy for me to sympathize with him.

"Come here." Clint whispered, holding out his arms.

I walked over to where he was perched on the counter and leaned into his embrace.

"I just hope he's okay" I whispered into Clint's chest.

"Me too, Tasha… I love you." Clint said, kissing my hair.

"I love you too."

"We got it!" Peter hollered, running into the room. "Let's go"

**BRUCE**

My head was pounding and I had no idea where I was, I immediately assumed the Other Guy had made an appearance. The thought startled me and I jumped to see the damage and find Betty. To my surprise I found my limb strapped to a cold, metal table. I looked around to see an all too familiar lab, the exact lab I was held in after my first transformation.

Panic ran ragged through my body. How did I get here? Where was Betty? Was she safe? That's when I heard the large metal door to my right open, and then shut with a loud clang.

"Long time no see, Banner." Ross said. Walking around the table I was strapped to.

I screwed eyes shut, hoping that when I opened them I would be in bed with Tony back at the tower and all this would have been a bad dream. But, to my luck when I opened my eyes again I was still in the same cold, dreadful lab.

"Thaddeus, where's Betty? You better not have done anything to harm her." I sneered.

"Harm her? Oh, Bruce your still so naïve." Ross said, standing next to a table of tools, rolling a Cat O'Nine Tails in his hand. "You, see Betty was the one to bring you here. She was the one to put the sedatives in your drink and have you brought here." He finished with a smirk.

I heart dropped, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Betty, one of the few people in the world that I thought I could trust, brought me to the one man that wanted to destroy me most in the world.

I couldn't help the anger burn through my body. I could feel the flames of anger rise through my veins, from my feet up to my eyes licking them green.

"That's right, Banner. Bring him out. Let me see the monster you possess under that penetrable skin" Ross venomously laughed.

No, I had to control my anger. Had to keep the Hulk down, for both our sakes, I will not let Ross turn the Hulk into a weapon.

_Hulk, you need to stay down. _I thought to him. _We can't let Ross have you. You need to stay with me._

I could hear him roar in the back of my mind. He knew Ross, and he knew it meant danger.

_Come on hulk. Stay. Down! _I screamed at him, inside my head.

I realized I had my eyes screwed shut, and my jaw clenched, so I immediately opened my eyes trying to give off the impression that I wasn't struggling for control. Even though I could hear and feel Hulk roar deep in my head and chest.

"Well..." Ross said, leaning over me with the most devilish grin I'd ever seen. "If you won't willingly give him to me, then I'll have to force him out"

Second later I felt the barbed wire, hit and hook into my bare stomach, then yanked back out. I wanted to scream and let the Hulk rip through, but I kept my composure as best I could.

I was biting my lower lip, eyes wide and strand, breathing deep and quick.

When I regained by ability to think straight, and my blurred vision refocused, was when Ross raised the Nine Tails again, and I braced myself for impact.

**TONY**

Once we located Bruce at the Desert Base, in New Mexico it struck me as obvious, and stupid on Ross' part. It being the same base he commanded. If the man wanted to keep Bruce from be rescued he should've found a less obvious place to do it.

The flight to New Mexico seemed to drag on. My adrenaline was pumping, heart beating loudly in my ears. But, then I was finally there.

_"Cap, I have a visual on the base. I'm going in"_ I announced over the comm.

_"Stark, don't. Wait for us, we will be there soon"_ Rogers commanded.

_"You want to hangout and wait for you while my boyfriend is in there probably being tortured to death?"_ I snapped.

_"Stark, just wait. That's an order."_

_"How many times do I have to tell you? We. Are. Not. Soldiers!"_ I yelled into the comm.

I swooped down, landing about a mile away from the base. This was the first and only time I would listen to Rogers, and I was only doing so because of my fear for Bruce.

**BRUCE**

I was slipping. I was slipping from control, and consciousness. The threat of both of them consuming me would be disastrous, so I fought to keep my eyes open and mind awake.

"I have a doctor coming in Bruce." Ross whispered into my ear. "You're going to go through a little procedure before we can continue. But, you also know that if you just give me what I want you won't have to endure this."

"Fuck you." I spat.

My body was wrenched. He had flogged me forty six times. I had counted to try to keep a grip on reality and not let the Hulk grab control.

Ross stood up, cocked his head to the side and then hit me crossed the face before leaning down gripping my hair. Pulling me up to him.

"Look here, you piece of shit. You don't deserve to live. You are a monster, a killer. And, if you won't let me use the beast as a weapon to protect this country then I will personally see you escorted to the gates of hell. You and your father are and were an abomination." Ross growled, throwing me back down to the table.

I started laughing. Really laughing, loud and hard, Hulk apparently understood what I found humorous, because I could feel him laughing with me.

Ross looked down at me, eyes wide with what looked like as terror.

"An abomination? That's funny, because weren't you the one who created the abomination? The one that I had to stop from destroying the city?" I said, my voice had never sounded so strong yet tortured so much in my life. "No? Well, then why do you suddenly look scared? Maybe you see that you could be ten times stronger than Hulk, and it still would not matter. Not when all Hulk has to do is become ten times as mad."

Notes - Cat O'Nine Tails : A whip made of usually nine knotted lines, cords or barbed wire fastened to a handle.


	6. Chapter 6 : Pray You Avoid It

**Chapter 6: Pray You Avoid It**

**BRUCE**

_Breathe, calm down. I can't let you out, I can't let Ross have what he wants, and neither do you. Do this one thing for me Hulk, and stay down._

"Awh, doctors come in. The patient is waiting." Ross said, with a wicked grin. "Don't forget to be extra forceful."

It was getting hot, and the blood spilling from my body was beginning to smell. It made my stomach churn and I wanted to heave. It also causing me to feel lightheaded, everything was getting fuzzy.

I swallowed hard and screwed my eyes shut, just waiting for another impact on my skin, whether it being from the Nine Tails or something different.

That was when I felt someone trying to pry my clenched jaw open. I squeezed my eyes tighter and try to keep my jaw locked in place as best I could, until I felt someone clamp something down on my balls, I was then immediately hit with a wave of electricity screaming through my groin and up my entire body.

I couldn't hold on to the scream of pain. And, I was sure that the Hulk would be out soon. But, the moment I opened my mouth to scream was when the shock stopped, and something was being shoved down my throat.

The electrocution left me feeling numb and exhausted, the Hulk wasn't evening stirring in the back of my mind. He too felt numb from the shock.

I lay there as they painfully continued to maneuver the tubing down my throat.

"Hope you're hungry Bruce." Ross laughed. "Because, in a few minutes I promise you, that you will never want anything in your stomach again."

At, that very moment I felt the tube jerk, as the pump came to life flooding my air way with water.

I could feel my stomach starting to become stretched with the amount of water being flooded into my system.

I was slipping and actually happy to accept unconsciousness.

Right before the darkness completely took me over; I heard large bangs at what I assumed to be the door.

I didn't have enough time to feel scared about what they had planned next before I was out.

* * *

**TONY**

"Tony, be patient we will get Bruce, but first we need Hawkeye and the Widow to find out what part of the building he's in. We can't go barging in and risk hurting innocence people." Rogers commanded.

"Do you think I give a fuck about anyone else in that building?" I screamed. "Everyone in that building deserves to die, because we both know that everyone in there is aware of what Ross is up to."

_"Captain, we have a visual on Banner." _Hawkeyes voice cut over the comm.

_"And, Ross?"_ I replied.

_"Ross, as well, we need to hurry. Looks like they are pumping Bruce full of water?" _ Widow said tensely.

"Water intoxication." I said with wide eyes.

* * *

It took one, two, three kicks and a repulsor blast to get that damn door down.

Ross jumped from hovered position over Bruce, eyes wild with fear and satisfaction.

"Ross! You son-of-a-cock-loving-whore!" I screamed through the Iron Man mask. "Get away from him NOW!"

I could see Natasha and Clint, up in the rafters. Steve and Thor were just beyond the door, making sure to quietly take out anyone that comes down the hall. Peter was hanging right above us, for the chance he would have to suddenly drop on Ross.

"Mr. Stark, I had suspicion that I would see you here." Ross grinned wickedly.

"Well, you know General. If you were really trying to keep your whereabouts from me you really should have done a better job at picking your location." I said, gesturing to the air, and opening the face plate.

"Awh, well maybe that was the point, Stark. Maybe, I wanted you to come and save your precious boyfriend."

Narrowing my eyes. "Why the fuck would anyone willing enter into a fight with the Avengers?" I quipped.

_"Stark, quit fucking around get that tube out of Bruce"_ Hawkeye snapped softly in my ear.

"Avengers?" Ross laughed. "Why, it looks to me that it's only Iron Man here to save the day. Maybe, your friends share the same attitude as I do about Banner. They all probably agree that he's doesn't deserve to live if he's not under military control."

"Oh, Thaddeus" I smirked. "You see, One: I'm not the only Avenger here. Two: Some of them love Bruce more than I do. And, Three."

* * *

**BRUCE**

"Bruce"

I was coming to; I could hear muffled shouts and struggles. I opened my eyes slightly to let a crack of light appear.

"Come on, Bruce."

There was a voice I recognized but couldn't name. I then opened my eyes to a completely blurry atmosphere. One thing I could make out was a shape of black and red hovering close to me.

"That's it, Bruce. Can you hear me?"

It wasn't for another couple minutes till everything started to clear up.

"If you EVER come near Bruce, or anyone in this room again I will disembowel you. Make sense? And, by the way it's been a fucking pleasure, but just so my conscious is clear let me let you know that it's not because you threatened me, or because you turned one of the only people Bruce trusts against him, no it is because of a far more fundamental reason. It is because I despise who you are on a cellular level. Now hear this. Beware, come never him again it will NOT end well for you. Pray you avoid it."

Tony? Natasha?

"Tasha?" I breathed out.

"Yeah, I'm here. It's alright." Natasha cooed, running her hand through my hair

"Stark! That's enough!" Steve hollered.

"Stay out of this Steve." Tony hissed.

"Tony?" I croaked.

A second later I heard a loud thump like something hit the ground, and Tony was by my side in the next few seconds.

"Bruce? Are you okay?" Tony said with tearful eyes. "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have- I didn't mean- oh god. Please, I'm so sorry."

"Tony" I said reaching up and wiping away the tears falling down his face. "You have nothing to be sorry about. It's my fault; all of this is my fault."

"No, baby its not-"

"Ross!"


	7. Chapter 7 : Feel Like A Monster

**Chapter 7: Feel Like A Monster**

**TONY**

My head snapped up seeing Ross rushing towards us with a Nine Tails flogger.

I turned and raised my head to blast him.

"Tony!" Bruce yelled. "Don't."

Ross skidded to a stop, and I turned to look at Bruce now sitting up on the table after Natasha had unshackled him.

"What? Bruce his man-"

"Before you destroy him, I need a few words with him"

At that moment Betty came stumbling into the door.

"Daddy?" she asked out of breath, eyes going wide when the scene registered in her mind.

"You." I growled, my hand still raised to her father.

"Tony." Peter warned.

"Don't you dare threaten my daughter, you overrated dickhead." Ross hissed.

With that Bruce pushed past me eyes blazing green, magically in pants and a strong composure.

* * *

**BRUCE**

"Enough Thaddeus" I snapped. "You are done fucking with me. You have ruined my life for far too long. You used my biggest weakness in the world, your own daughter to get me here again. It baffles me how much danger you are willing to put her in just to get something you know you will never have. Listen to me very carefully… I will never be yours."

I was slowly walking towards him, knowing my eyes were acid green. Smirking I continued: "He will make damn sure of that."

"Hahaha, who?" Ross cackled. "Your precious boyfriend? Your ever faithful team?"

I stopped a few feet from him. Our audience was stone cold silent, only sound was shallow breathing.

"Oh-ho, no" I smiled, and shook my head. "I can take care myself. We can take care of yourself."

"So." Ross smirked. "Is this you officially confessing to be the monster?"

"Don't play stupid, Thaddeus. We both knew all along that it was all me."

"Which gives me even more-"

"No it doesn't!" I screamed. "You are done making the people I love turn against me. Done torturing me. Done thinking that you could possibly control the Hulk, control me. Now, before I let the Hawkeye put an arrow through your eye socket-"

I barely had time register that Ross had flung the Nine Tails at me.

instantaneously, I reached out a caught the flogger. I was looking down at what was in my hand and how it didn't penetrate the skin. My wounds were beginning to health quickly as well.

Everyone had jumped to attack, but all were even quieter now than before.

I felt the Hulk rumble in the back of my mind. Green was starting to seep into my vision, but there was no threat of the Hulk. He knew now was not the time for him and that I needed to take care of this.

Raising my head slowly, I let out a snarl, a Hulk snarl.

* * *

**TONY**

"Come on, Bruce. You've done enough. Steve, and Thor got him from here." Peter pleaded.

Bruce had Ross back against the wall, with a fist full of the Generals shirt.

Bruce snapped his head around at Peter making us all jump. But, his eyes immediately dimmed when he saw who it was.

He then let go of Ross with a thump, and stalked away only to be stopped by Betty at the door.

"Bruce. I just thought it would be the best thing for you, and everyone else. I'm so sorry." Betty whispered.

Bruce kept his head hung, and unmoving.

"I could've lost him because of you." Bruce said. "Because, I still cared about you, and how you felt. I hurt the only person I have ever truly loved, risked the only relationship that has ever meant a damn on someone like you. Someone I thought I could trust, you of all people Betty? You know absolutely everything about me; I thought I didn't have to hide from you."

My heart lurched as I watched Bruce walk out the door, and out of sight.

* * *

We were all riding back to New York in the quinjet, no one had said much once we took off and made our way back.

Bruce was the quietest of all, we hadn't spoken since he left the room at the base. I didn't plan on starting the conversation. I wanted him to talk to me about it when he was ready. He had been through enough the past several hours without me hounding him.

"Hey, Tony?" Steve asked.

"Mmm? What's up?" I replied, looking up from my phone.

"Do you know how to fly?" Steve asked, gesturing to the pilot seat Clint was occupying,

"Uhh, yeah. Well, use to. Haven't in a while. Why?"

"Oh, well. I was just thinking about… Well your dad."

"Ah. Dear ol'dad. Yes, he flew. Taught me. One of the only things he ever did with me." I said sourly.

"I uhh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… you know." Steve stuttered.

"Ha. Don't be, it's not your fault my old man didn't have any interest in me… Actually, now that I think about it, you are completely the reason he didn't like me." I smirked. "Always told me how I needed to be more of a man, like his personal friend Steve Rogers aka. Captain America."

"Tony.. I…"

"Ha, chill Cap. Or, actually don't. Don't do that again." I laughed. "I don't blame you. My dad's saved my ass enough in the past couple years, there's no way for me to be angry at him anymore. I accept what he was doing. I get it. I do."

Steve just smiled in response before turning to look out the window of the jet.

"Hey, Peter!" Clint hollered from his pilot seat.

"Yeah."

"Got your iPod on you? I'm getting a little bored up here, need some tunes."

"Got it, what you wanna hear?" Peter asked, while plugging the iPod into the jets P.A. system.

"How about we get some Monster by Skillet."

"Uhh, you sure about that one?" Peter asked, glancing over to Bruce.

"Just play it, Beetle Juice."

The guitar rift start swirling through the air. Then a rough voice began to sing

_"The secret side of me I never let you see. I keep it caged, but I can't control it. So stay away from me, the beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it"_

Everyone's eyes snapped to Bruce immediately. He was glaring at the back of Clint's now bobbing head.

I could see the tension in Bruce's body welling up, but there was no green in sight.

"I know you're glaring at me Big Man, but you gotta listen to the song. It's killer, and it was inspired by you. You show be honored." Clint smirked.

_"It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls. It comes awake, and I can't control it. Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head. Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?"_

_"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become, the nightmares just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster."_

"Clint maybe, we should not." Steve said, wearily.

"No." Bruce said. "I want to hear the rest."

_"My secret side I keep hid under lock and key, I keep it caged, but I can't control it, 'cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down. Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?"_

Bruce was beginning to bob his head to the song. Peter obviously noticed and started singing along with the song.

After a couple of minutes everyone seemed to be rocking out to the song.

_"It's hiding in the dark; its teeth are razor-sharp. There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart. No one can hear me scream; maybe it's just a dream. Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster"_

We continued to listen to the song in its entirety.

"Wow. Interesting choice, Clint." Bruce chuckled. "Got anymore songs that describe anybody else's problems?"

"Actually, Tony's going to love this next one."

* * *

**Not really happy with this chapter. **  
**Kinda love the song and it truly reminds me of Bruce, so i thought i'd add to the mix. **  
**Hmmm... We'll see. Might still come back and tweak this chapter.**


End file.
